1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of power plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The power plant disclosed herein uses a laser beam for the ignition of intermittent injection of liquid hydrogen. An earlier device which uses a laser beam in a power plant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,406 issued to Donatelli. Two additional patents have been granted which disclose the use of laser beams in nuclear reaction. The first patent is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,446 issued to Whittlesey which described the use of lasers to trigger thermonuclear reactions whereas the second U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,645 issued to Daiber describes the use of lasers to create controlled nuclear fusion reactions. Two additional patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,879 issued to Berberich which describes the use of a laser beam to periodically ignite a fuel-oxygen mixture and U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,454 issued to Shang which describes a laser controlled chemical reactor.